


Using A New Toy

by KatySummers



Series: Steve Rogers Is Kinkier Than You Think [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I was bored. The article referenced can be found here: http://goo.gl/Prvi4
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. Please, let me know what you think, or feel free to shoot me a message or a request here or via my Tumblr: winchesterradio.tumblr.com!

Tony’s been fucking with Captain America. Fucking with; unfortunately it’s not  actual fucking, yet.

 

It started a few weeks ago when Steve had been heading out for his morning jog and there was a package in front of his apartment door in the Avengers Tower. Curiously, he opened it and to his surprise, it was a dildo. He was shocked at first, to say the least, but when he read the accompanying note, he realized it was just Tony being an idiot again.

 

They had been spending a lot of time together lately, being the only two Avengers currently in the tower, and Steve had gotten used to Tony’s leering and constant innuendoes. Contrary to popular belief, Steve wasn’t completely clueless when it came to sex. He was in the army for God’s sake! And to hell with the rumor that he was sweet and innocent and probably blushed at swear words, again, the army ruined any innocence that he had after growing up in the sketchiest area of Brooklyn.

 

He just shoved it under his bed, and when Tony smiled suggestively at him that morning at breakfast, he just rolled his eyes. He knew Tony wouldn’t actually be interested in him, and that this was just his way of trying to be funny and friendly.

 

He knew Tony had his pick of any supermodel or actress he could ever want. Steve learned, much to his delight, that being gay was--mostly--accepted in today’s world, and he was able to love whoever he wanted, but he was almost certain that Tony didn’t even like men. So, he just dealt with Tony’s shenanigans like a good friend.

 

The following two weeks, things started to get . . . strange. Not in an entirely bad way, but in a way where he was getting frustrated with Tony. One sex toy is a joke, but 30? Steve knew that Tony couldn’t be completely uninterested if he spent so much time making these for Steve. Right?

 

So, Steve silently kept accepting these toys, and kept shoving them under his bed. At this rate he’ll have to start putting them in the closet. He waited for Tony to make a real statement; ask him on a date, confess his undying love. . .  Hell, Steve would be fine with Tony just shoving him against a wall and kissing the life out of him, but he refused to make the first move.

 

If Tony wanted to open this can of worms, then he would be the one to finally admit something. Steve didn’t have much experience with dating, in the past or now, and he didn’t know how to properly convey his emotions. He wanted to have sex with Tony, definitely, but he also wanted to hold Tony in his arms and go on dates and share sweet kisses, and he wasn’t sure if that was what Tony wanted.

 

One morning, after his run, Steve felt a little--tense. Not stressed, but he thought that rubbing one out with be a good way to relax a little. He was lying on the couch, idly stroking his stomach, thinking about Tony when another thought came to him.

 

A toy.

 

He had never used one before, but he thought it might be fun. He had nothing to do today, so he got up and started sifting through the boxes under his bed. He tried to pick something he knew, and also something that looked harmless enough. He settled on a plug. It was small and red, with a button on the base. He pressed one, and it started vibrating. He smiled, shoving the boxes away.

 

He looked at it a moment and bit his lip, he knew what it was, but he never actually used one. He decided that researching the proper instructions would be best.

 

Another misconception about him was that since he was from the 40’s, he was completely technologically clueless. He used cutting edge technology built by Howard Stark! Google was hardly complicated.

 

It took him about 10 minutes to find an appealing article. The article stated everything he expected it to, use lube, go slow, pay attention to your body, but there was one bit that caught his interest:

 

> _Many people like to wear butt plugs for extended periods of time. Some will wear a plug during their daily activities, like going to work or running errands, to add a dimension of fun and naughtiness to their routines. It can be a thrill to have a "secret" that no one in your office knows about! Other people wear a plug to prepare for anal play later in the day, using the plug to get the anus accustomed to penetration and to generate excitement. Some use butt plugs as a tool in dominant/submissive relationships, with the dominant partner ordering his or her sub to wear a plug for a certain length of time._

 

The thought of walking around with a plug buried deep inside him made desire pool in his stomach. The thought of Tony being the one to make him wear the plug was even better. He quickly grabbed some lube, another gift from Tony, and hurried toward the bedroom.

 

He had fingered himself before, but he never had something inside him. He washed up thoroughly, stripped, and kneeled on the bed. Steve lubed his fingers up and traced one around his rim. He took a deep breath and pushed one in. He pumped it in and out for a few minutes before adding a second. The angle was awkward, but he slowly worked his way to three fingers.

 

By the time he pulled his fingers out he was panting hard, his cock hard and leaking. He quickly grabbed the plug and lubed it up. It was only an inch or so wide and 3 inches long, but it was still a little daunting for Steve. He traced it around his rim and slowly pushed it in. He groaned and pushed it the rest of the way in. He felt it graze his prostate and he moaned. He stayed like that for a moment. His stretched ass in the air and his head buried in the pillows, and he moaned again at the thought of Tony finding him like this.

 

He took a breath and rolled over onto his back. The plug moved inside him and rubbed firmly on his prostate, making him moan again, louder. He lifted his knees and pressed the button on the base. The vibration was a constant thrum that made pleasure pulse through his body. Steve quickly grabbed his cock and pumped it hard and fast while rocking his hips to make the vibrating toy rub over his prostate again and again.

 

It only took a few moments for all his orgasm to punch through him, making him arch off the bed and come in hot spurts over his stomach.

 

The continuing vibrations make him twitch, but he made no move to turn them off. He sat up slowly, the plug making an echo of pleasure thrum through him. The serum gave him an insane refractory period, so he figured he had about 10 minutes to walk around before he would get another erection.

 

He cleaned himself up quickly and decided to head to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was only 9:30 so Tony was either just going to bed or still working in his lab. Either way, when Steve walked into the kitchen, he really didn’t expect Tony to be there. He decided his best choice would be to act normal, this was supposed to be a ‘fun’ kind of sexy secret. He just didn’t expect for the sight of the genius to speed his pulse up, and suddenly those harmless vibrations seemed to double his pleasure.

 

He really didn’t expect Tony to laugh at his sweatpants and say, “Hey Cap, these painted on?” And when Tony smacked his ass, hard, Steve couldn’t help but moan loudly as the plug was jostled inside him. This all seemed to becoming a very bad idea, very quickly.

 

“So-Sorry, Tony.” He said, bowing his head and willing his voice not to shake. He tried to hurry out of the kitchen, but Tony caught a hold of his wrist.

 

“Hold on a second,” Tony said. Steve knew he could easily shake Tony’s grip and run away, but he couldn’t help but be a tad hopeful to hear what Tony might say. Tony looked at him for a moment, and then realization dawned on Tony’s face. And Steve knew Tony could hear the barely audible buzzing noise coming from within Steve. His eyes widened and Steve was hoping the floor would open up and eat him, this was so embarrassing.

 

“No way,” Tony said, and Steve was really hoping he wouldn’t be too angry. “No fucking way,” he said again and Steve bit his lip, waiting for the anger, but it never came. Instead Tony slowly cupped Steve’s face and carefully brought their lips together. Steve’s heart soared, and Tony pulled back just as quickly. Steve looked at him in astonishment, so insanely happy. Weeks of sexual tension, not to mention the toy still deep inside Steve, finally broke him. He growled and grabbed the back of Tony’s head to crush their lips together.

 

Tony responded with enthusiasm and  the combined stimuli quickly made Steve hard and aching. He couldn’t help but make tiny moans and grunts as he kissed Tony for all he was worth, shamelessly rubbing his erection against Tony.

 

He felt Tony back them into the living room. As Steve felt the couch touch the backs of his knees, he turned them so he could push Tony into it. He couldn’t believe he finally had Tony all to himself. Steve was back on him in an instant, moulding their mouths together and devouring him whole.

 

Anxious to have his hands on Tony, Steve shoved  his hand down Tony’s pants and grabbed his straining erection, and with one quick stroke Tony was moaning and coming in his pants. Steve really did expect it to last longer, but he’s so proud to have made Tony come. He lifted his come covered fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, causing Tony to curse and flip him over.

 

Steve quickly pulled off his own shirt while Tony tore off his sweatpants. Steve spread his legs, the pleasure pounding through him as the plug vibrated, and moaned, “Tony…” The pleasure was slowly increasing as he was becoming more aware of the toy and he couldn’t help the tiny moans the fell from his lips.

 

“Steve…Steve…Oh, god. You’re so hot,” Tony babbled and Steve would think it hilarious if he didn’t have vibrations sending waves of hot, sharp pleasure through his body.

 

Tony looked down at the plug nestled between Steve’s cheeks and grabbed the base, and twisted it, making Steve yowl. Steve was really glad that nobody was in the tower, because he couldn’t stop if he tried. Tony pulled it halfway out again, and then suddenly shoved it back it, hitting Steve’s prostate full-on. He moaned again, and his toes curling in ecstasy.

 

Tony pulled the plug out fully and Steve didn’t have time to make a protesting sound before Tony leaned down and attached his mouth to Steve’s hole. Steve made a strangled sound and bucked, grabbing onto Tony’s hair and humping his face. And when Tony pushed his tongue in, Steve lost it, he arched his back as white hot pleasure coursed through his body, and he came in long, shuddering spurts over his stomach, some even reaching his chin. Tony softly licked his twitching hole again and then slowly dragged his tongue up Steve’s body, through the come on his stomach, and he sucked the drops off his chin.

 

Tony smiled widely and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. Still panting softly, Steve said, “You won’t believe how long I wanted that.”

 

“Try me,” Tony said, and Steve couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried anything earlier. He thought of all the ways he could have seduced Tony and, much to his displeasure, he was getting hard again. He felt Tony still as he settled his weight on top of Steve, he had definitely noticed that Steve was still hard.

 

Steve bit his lip and tried to explain to Tony about the serum and his superhuman sexual prowess, but Tony silenced him with a kiss and said, “I am going to have so much fun with you,” he then pulled Steve up from the couch on weak legs. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

 

Steve really wanted this, he knew as he looked at Tony, but he really wanted a relationship with Tony, and he thought of the best way to make sure, right now, that Tony would be in this for the long haul. He put on his most innocent expression and said, “Um, Tony?”and Tony turned to look at him, still holding his hand. “Can—can we make love? For real?”

 

Tony looked at him a moment, and when he smiled sweetly and nodded Steve is sure his heart had exploded from joy.He smiled and couldn’t help but giggle a little as Tony led them to his bedroom.


End file.
